Forever Is Today
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of Doccubus drabbles.
1. The Cure For Cooties

The Cure For Cooties

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Bo's heavy sigh easily reached Lauren's ears, the blond soon making her way towards her wife and her seemingly new-found home in front of their full body mirror. Her hands wrapped around Bo's middle, as far as they could go, and she placed a gentle kiss in the right crook, earning a soft moan from her wife.

"What's the sigh for?"

"You know what it's for Lauren. I'm not sexy anymore."

"No, you're not sexy," Lauren replied, earning herself a glare from Bo. "Not sexy, gorgeous, stunning, glowing Bo. All things I place under the significantly sexy category, just so you know."

That at least got a chuckle from her wife and Lauren smiled. But soon enough, Bo was pouting as she looked down, hands on her round belly. "Even with this?"

"Of course. You're carrying our little girl Bo. What can be hotter than that?"

Bo grimaced a bit before smiling warmly, Lauren beaming as she felt their child kick.

"She only really starts kicking like this when you're around."

"At this stage she's most likely responding purely to tactile sensation or just getting the feel of her environment-"

A moment later finds Lauren on her back, Bo's eyes glowing, a purr escaping her mouth as she licks her lips.

"You know what your geek speak does to me."

Lauren has a moment to thank the hormones before all of her thoughts are filled with her wife.

/

Charlotte Trick Lewis didn't have any special powers, she didn't thrive on emotions, and she required the same amount of time to heal as any human would.

That didn't stop Bo from being completely under her spell, with her little girl's warm brown eyes, infectious giggle, and vivid imagination. Currently the pair were snuggled together under Charlotte's covers, having dove under them at the sound of the front door opening and Lauren's voice calling out.

"Now where has my family gone?"

"We got her mama!" Charlotte said as quietly, yet as enthusiastically, as possible.

"I'm going to make sure. Stay here," Bo replied, poking her head out and eventually moving her whole body out from underneath the blankets.

Silence reigned and Charlotte gulped, sticking her head out before she was suddenly grabbed and brought into a tight embrace from her mothers, both starting to tickle her until she was nothing but peals of laughter.

"M-mama, mommy, stop it!" Charlotte managed to say a minute later.

They did and the seven year old finally looked up at Lauren, beaming.

"Mama and I made something for you!"

Lauren looked at Bo and then Charlotte. "Did you now?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yup, mama needed help with the scissors but I helped her!"

Bo blushed a bit at that and rustled Charlotte's dark hair. "So I'm not the best at arts and crafts," Bo replied to the amused expression on her wife's face. But Lauren's attention was swiftly drawn to the large construction paper heart thrust into her hands. It opened up to reveal photos of Charlotte and Bo along with messages from each.

"It's beautiful," Lauren said, giving Charlotte a kiss on the forehead and Bo a deeper one on the lips.

"Ew, mommy! You'll get cooties!"

"Cooties aren't a disease-" but Bo cut her off with a kiss of her own, making Charlotte stick out her tongue.

"Now you'll really get cooties!"

Bo broke apart then and bent down to look her daughter in the eyes. "I'm not feeling so good, Charlotte, I think I-oh no! It's the cooties!" Bo exclaimed, making a gagging noise and sticking out her tongue.

Charlotte shrieked as her mother picked her up and started kissing her on the cheeks rapidly.

"Mommy, save me!"

Lauren just grinned and soon enough had Charlotte in her arms, the gift placed on Charlotte's bed. "Cootie barrier, dear."

Charlotte nodded at her mother's proclamation and stuck her tongue out at Bo.

The succubus pouted then and batted her eyes.

"So you two will just leave me all alone?"

"Never," Lauren replied, drawing Bo to her side as Charlotte squirmed.

"But now we'll get cooties!"

"Ice cream, taken in moderate amounts, should neutralize the effects," Lauren said in her most serious doctor voice, causing Charlotte to nod her head rapidly.

"Yay!"

Bo just basked in the moment with her family, a content grin on her face before she felt some tugging on her pants.

Apparently Lauren had let Charlotte down.

"Race you mama!"

"Last one there gets a face full of ice cream," Bo said, darting ahead.

Lauren smirked a bit as she watched the two most important people in her life race towards the kitchen, noting that Bo held back and let their daughter win. Charlotte was cheering and tried to grab the ice cream from the back of the fridge. Bo picked her up and soon enough the cool treat was in her tiny hands.

"Mommy, c'mon! We've got to cure the cooties!"

Bo followed Charlotte's eyes and gave a wry grin as the dessert was ladled out in some bowls.

"Looks like you're the last one here."

Lauren has a moment to blink before a gob of ice cream connects with her face, Charlotte shrieking with glee and Bo laughing it up.

Taking a bit of the stuff off her face, Lauren just smiled warmly at them.

"You're right, I'm the last one at the table."

Charlotte was too busy eating her ice cream to notice the sickly-sweet tone in Lauren's voice but Bo figured something was up. However she was too distracted by Lauren's after-hours eyes a moment later, allowing her wife to get closer.

A sticky, cold hand is placed under the front of her shirt, Bo yelping in surprise, Charlotte looking over to her parents. Lauren's hands were at her sides while Bo's face was flushed.

"Mama, eat your ice cream!"

"She gets that bossy tone from you, you know," Bo muttered, doing as her daughter asked while Lauren just smirked, stealing a bit of Bo's ice cream.

Deflecting Bo's narrowing eyes with a shrug, Lauren sighed and leaned against Bo's shoulder, content with another afternoon shared with her family.


	2. Mama Cakes

A Slumbering Succubus

AN: Once again, I own nothing. Please R&R.

Bo slept like a log most mornings and today was proving to be no exception. As usual, her arms were wrapped around Lauren, making the doctor think she was nothing but a large teddy bear right now for the Fae she'd given her heart and soul to.

Normally she'd enjoy these teddy bear moments, cuddling deeper into Bo's embrace, but she had a project that needed doing and she knew her assistant in this endeavor wouldn't be pleased if she was late. So, with a few measured squirms, she managed to escape her wife's grasp and abscond to the kitchen, where her assistant waited.

Her assistant's dark brown eyes gleamed and she jumped up and down a bit.

"Mommy, is Mama still asleep?"

Lauren nodded at Charlotte, placing a finger to her lips a moment later when she saw her daughter ready to let loose a squeal. The little girl managed to contain herself though, nodding and placing her own finger on her lips.

Smiling in approval, Lauren moved towards the kitchen, Charlotte hot on her heels.

Taking out the pancake mix, she read the instructions before Charlotte got the eggs from the bottom of the fridge. The seven year old's eyes gleamed as she thought about her mama's reaction to this surprise but her mother's hand on her shoulder drew her back to the present moment.

"Now here comes the tricky part."

/

Bo pinched herself.

Okay, so she was dreaming, but this had to be one of her best. There was Lauren, in her birthday suit, after-hours eyes, licking her lips, and swaying her hips as she approached. In one hand she held a collar with Bo's name on it, while her other hand had an enormous book. Opening the book with her fingers, she started speaking some of the geekiest things Bo had ever heard and all of it driving her mad with desire.

The succubus moaned and moved closer only for Lauren to take a step back.

"Oh, you tease!" Bo growled, moving closer.

Lauren looked at her then, moving closer until her lips were barely touching Bo's right ear.

"Bo, it's time to wake up."

"But I wanna stay here!" Bo whined.

"Mama, get up!"

Bo was jolted awake. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Giggling reached her ears and she saw Charlotte on her lap.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, Mama! But you have to sit up a bit more, 'kay?"

Bo did as she was asked, looking around for Lauren. "Alright, now mind telling me what's this about?"

Charlotte soon got of her lap and went towards the closed bedroom door, opening it while talking.

"Mama, it's time for you to have...Mama Cakes!"

There was Lauren, a covered tray in her hands, walking towards a gob-smacked Bo. The doctor chuckled a little at the look on her wife's face, the tray soon in Bo's lap.

Taking off the cover, Bo was met with a pancake smile with chocolate chip eyes, one the regular brown color and the other a bright blue. The smile was bacon and it even came with a tiny syrup container and a single red rose.

"What's this for?"

Lauren shrugged, Charlotte soon copying her mother. "You don't always need reasons to do things, Bo. But, if you really want one, consider this a thank you for keeping the house clean and Charlotte taken care of while I worked those extra hours at the lab last week."

Bo looked at Charlotte. "I wanted to make a pancake face."

Bo's eyes moistened a bit and she beamed, soon cutting the pancake up and chewing the first bite. Once she swallowed, she looked at her wife and daughter again, giving them a thumbs-up. "Best pancake face I've ever had!"

Charlotte whooped and hugged Lauren's left side, Lauren reciprocating with a tight hug of her own.

"We did it mommy!"

"I'm glad you like it Bo."

Charlotte broke apart after a few moments and climbed onto the bed, nuzzling next to Bo.

"Now the both of you get a bite too, of course," Bo said, cutting up a piece for Charlotte and giving her the bit with the brown chocolate chip on it.

Charlotte beamed and soon had the food swallowed, rubbing her stomach. "Yummy!"

Flashing Lauren a smoldering look, Bo soon had her right index and middle fingers coated in syrup, ripping off a chunk of pancake and placing it in Lauren's mouth as soon as she got within range. She put both fingers in, shivering as Lauren sucked the syrup off. Bo licked her lips and her eyes flashed blue for a moment, remembering a night years ago where Lauren had her fingers coated in an entirely different fluid.

"Ewww, mama! Germs and bacteria!"

Bo turned to look at Charlotte, eyes going wide. "Are you calling me germy?!"

Charlotte nodded, striking her best Doctor Lauren Lewis pose. "You could be very sick!"

"If I was sick could I do...this!" Suddenly, Bo had Charlotte in her arms, blowing raspberries on her little girl's stomach, shrieks of laughter escaping Charlotte's lips.

Reaching out a hand, Lauren's fingers found the bottom of Bo's foot underneath the covers, tickling for all she was worth, the succubus soon laughing uncontrollably. Sliding onto the bed beside Charlotte, Lauren looked at the half-eaten mama cake, as Charlotte had called their breakfast for Bo, idly taking a bit of it with her free hand while her other continued it's attack on Bo.

Syrup would be great later tonight as well, but for now her whole world was focused on her family and the sight of Charlotte tickling Bo's other foot.


	3. Serenade

Serenade

AN: Once again, I own nothing in this story. Thanks for all the reviews and faves so far!

Bo stood between the doorway to their bedroom and bathroom, listening to something she'd never heard before: Lauren singing.

Several kicks danced along the inside of her stomach as she continued listening, Bo rubbing her seven month pregnant belly and closed her eyes, focusing on Lauren's voice once again.

"I just see fire, I see the flame. I see the future and it won't change a single thing I say...a single thing I do...I do."

Opening her eyes, Bo moved into the bathroom, watching Lauren's wet body throw her head back and belt out another lyric from whatever song she was singing.

/

"Watch me burn like a shooting star! You never thought I'd get this far! Turn to dust in the atmosphere, don't you blink I might disappear...like a shooting starrrr!"

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around Lauren's waist then and a round stomach pressed against her back, Lauren instantly stiffening, shame flooding her body.

"B-Bo, I can explain-"

Bo's chuckle cut her off, a kiss landing to the left of her neck. "You've been very sneaky, hiding this from me all this time."

"It helps that you usually sleep like a log in the mornings."

Bo really started laughing at that but soon resumed kissing along Lauren's collarbone, nipping a bit at her earlobe before whispering.

"The little one loved it and I agree with her."

Lauren nodded, biting her lip as Bo resumed her kissing, adding bites now and then.

"Let's...let's clean up and then I'll serenade the both of you," Lauren murmured.

Bo gave a murmur of consent and reached for the soap.

/

Five minutes after their shower finds Bo and Lauren on their bed, the succubus relaxing against Lauren as the doctor's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"So what do you want to hear?"

Bo closed her eyes then and wriggled around a bit. "Surprise us."

Lauren's lips are by her right ear a few moments later, voice husky as she begins.

"I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do..."


	4. Meow

Meow

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Bo sighed as she entered her home, mentally grumbling about how long today's case had taken and the bits of underfae guts she'd gotten on her shoes. Kicking off said shoes, Bo sighed again as she realized Lauren was already asleep.

Normally she'd be on the couch or sitting at the dining room table going over some medical file.

Divesting her clothes as she made her way to the bedroom, Bo was nude by the time she made it into the room, shoving her dirty clothes in the hamper hanging off the door to the laundry room a little ways before her bedroom.

She was prepared to slip underneath cool sheets and give a kiss to her wife, to watch those half-sleepy brown eyes open a bit before a tired smile lit up her face and she mumbled something geeky. It was moments like those that made all the trials and tribulations of the day worth something.

What she received instead was a vision coated in skin-tight black leather, stitches crisscrossing here and there over a lithe figure. Familiar brown eyes met hers, burning with confidence and lust, Bo's eyes flashing blue as she took in the sheer amount of pure want radiating from her wife.

The figure was off the bed in an instant, pressing her against the closed door, voice low and sultry as she spoke, gloved fingers darting between Bo's thighs.

"I don't know about you Ms. Kitty but I feel...so much yummier."

Bo could only moan, legs soon going numb as pleasure consumed her, Lauren's arms steadying her before lifting her up and pressing her against the door once again.

"W-why?" Bo manages to pant out even as Lauren licks her lips at the sight of Bo gushing in front of her.

"Let's just say you really need to delete your internet search history from time to time," Lauren purred, tongue darting out to taste pure Bo as the succubus threw her head back and screamed Lauren's name.

After several minutes, Bo found herself on the bed, noticing Lauren's Catwoman costume was now torn slightly. The cowl was off as well and Bo bit her lip at the pure want gleaming from Lauren's eyes.

"I think this costume explains why you like black leather so much, hmm?"

Bo nodded, a blush staining her cheeks. "Get the rest of that costume off so I can return the favor."

"Not just yet."

Bo nodded again and started to mewl as Lauren went to work with her tongue again, substituting licks with her fingers after a few minutes, Bo's fingers clawing into the back of the costume, tearing more parts of it. Moaning heavily, Bo closed her eyes, opening them to reveal fiery blue as she looked at Lauren.

The costume didn't last long after that, as the succubus came out to play, Lauren screaming Bo's name.

An earthy growl escaped the succubus's lips as she stared up at Lauren, the blue eyes glowing more intensely than ever. The succubus removed her fingers from Lauren's center, idly licking along the coated digits before taking chi directly from that area of Lauren's body. The energy shifted around in the succubus's hand like a bowl of jelly. Taking the energy, the Fae shoved it into Lauren's mouth before spreading her legs wide.

Dipping her head, Lauren made the succubus wail, the rest of the costume now nothing but memory as the Fae bucked and moaned.

"I now carry our child, mate," the succubus panted out against Lauren's right ear, teeth nipping at the earlobe a moment later. "She will be ruler over the Fae, if she wishes it and proof that you are mine and I am yours, for all time."

"Bo...I-"

But the succubus cut her off with a deep kiss, the blue receding and brown dominating, the eyes wet as Bo broke apart.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, but Bo...what you just did was-"

Another kiss.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Now...now I do believe I owe you orgasms."

"You already-"

"Shhh, that was her paying her own debt. This is from me."

An hour later, Lauren was near-comatose as a giddy Bo snuggled deeply next to her.

"Meow, doctor," Bo murmured before falling asleep, entwining her fingers with Lauren's as they rested on her stomach.

Nine months later Charlotte Trick Lewis was born.


End file.
